A hybrid vehicle is well known that has a structure with a damper device interposed in a power transmission path between an engine and an electric motor. A damper for hybrid driving device described in Patent Document 1 is an example thereof. Such a damper device generally has a damper characteristic set such that a resonance rotation range is equal to or less than an engine rotation range during driving of a vehicle so as to suppress torsional resonance in the engine rotation range during driving of the vehicle as described in Patent Document 2, for example. Patent Document 3 describes that a torsional characteristic of a damper device is changed in stages to reduce variation of torsional rigidity from a low torque range to a high torque range.